


Pathfinder Chronicles

by blackjack419



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, Fanon, Fantasy, Gallows Humor, Gen, Graphic Description, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Role-Playing Game, Sarcasm, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjack419/pseuds/blackjack419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of a party of adventurers I decided to throw together. Some of the characters and their pasts I've been thinking about for a while, others just came to me while writing. Join me, readers, for a (hopefully) thrilling and (tentatively) ongoing stories of Pathfinder Adventurers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alright folks, before I start spinning my tale, I thought some background was in order.

This story takes place around Pathfinder’s Inner Sea. Pathfinder is a Dungeons and Dragons tabletop game, and the Inner Sea region is one of the major areas for adventuring to take place. 

There are a couple nations I should introduce first where everything takes place:  
-Golarion - The planet on which all (well, most) Pathfinder stories take place  
-Andoran - Basically post-revolutionary America, so-called "Birthplace of Freedom" and other fun slogans. The first democracy in Golarion, it views slavery as abhorrent and tyranny as vile, and hopes to export these values across the world. Other countries view them as overly nationalist and meddling. Also where our stories starts.  
-Cheliax - a huge-ass empire that Andoran left, past it's Golden Age. Also ruled partly by Lawful Evil demons. Less bad than it sounds, more lawful than evil...as long as you don't make any waves.  
-Taldor - Basically Mid 18th Century Spain, where nobles are inbred and fighting each other. To the East of Andoran. Like, Cheliax, past the glory days of their empire. Would probably be a problem for everyont if they got their shit together. In an on/off war with Qadira to the south (which is basically Moor Spain/North Africa)  
-Galt - a bit north of Andoran and Taldor. Basically still going through 40 years of French Revolution. Sucks to live there.  
-Absalom - Basically mid 18th England (apparently everything is from the 18th century), rising trading power in the middle of the Inner Sea, powerful navy, decent enough ruler (named after Gary Gygax, DnD's creator). Probably gonna have the adventurers hit this place up at some point.  
-Osirion - If the Inner Sea is the Mediterranean, this place is Egypt in culture and location. Pharaohs and Arabian Nights abound  
-Anything Near Osirion - Probably more Arabian Nights, or African-esque people and jungles. Less racist than it sounds. Also the Caribbean to the West, with a huge-ass never ending hurricane in the middle.  
-Anything else - probably interesting, but irrelevant to the story. Will be introduced as needed. 

Also, there's a cool map from 1d4chan which gives some more summary http://1d4chan.org/images/e/e7/PathfinderExplained.jpg


	2. Chapter 1: It always starts in an Inn...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every good yarn has a start, but it's not always at the beginning. We meet our heroes as they meet each other, in the middle of things. 
> 
> Anyway, lets settle in to the Black Cat Inn. Roll initiative...

It all started at an inn. It always does.

So Cassie and me had just settled in at the Black Cat Inn in Almas, the jewel of Andoran. Course, it being night and all, we couldn’t see a damn thing. So we figured we’ll just check into the nearest inn that probably wouldn’t rob us blind, get some grub, and pick up what we were doing in the morning. Well, two out of three ain’t bad.

We settle down at our table in the back. Place was almost empty, just a few barflies and us. I put my musket down, Cass puts his ball and chain thingy down, we finally get some drinks, and…

“So a paladin, an inquisitor, and a cleric walk inta’ a bar…”

“Abadar’s bow, that already sounds like an awful joke Mack.”

_Oh. Shoulda started there. Names Mack. Me buddy there’s Cassie. He’s a good guy. We’ll cover introductions in a bit._

_Anyways, there’s a big fella, a paladin, with some armor under his cloak. Some lady in a veil, looks like a cleaned up ranger, figure it’s an inquisitor. Then a…well proportioned lass with blonde hair rounds out the group. Probably a cleric._

So then I say “Ain’t a joke Cassie. O’er there. Buncha godly folk just walked in.”

“Not exactly a temple to Iomedae here.” He says, picking up on their colors. “Straight and narrow isn’t the type to frequent these establishments of questionable repute.”

“You know any paladins of Iomedae Cass?”

“No. Why?”

“Cuz the barkeep’s pointing at us. And they’re looking at us… _annnd_ they’re walking this way.”

“Angry?”

“No. At, least not yet. Haven’t met you yet.”

“Still not funny Mack. Can we make it out?”

“Nope. Here they come.”

So the big paladin pulls up right next to Cassis’s right, with inquisitor and cleric on his left and right, respective, an’ he says “This seat taken?”

Cass, all diplomatic, goes “It’s a free country.” Gotta love living in Andoran, heart of liberty.

So the big guy and his buds fill out the rest of our table, and signals for some drinks from the barmaid.

Me, being all diplomatic, goes “You think they heard the one about the paladin, inquisitor, and cleric at the bar, eh Cass?” and a grin spreads ‘cross my face.

Cass’s palm goes to his face, ashamed to know me. True friendship.

The paladin, who obviously never listens to jokes, says “Cass is it? A mutual acquaintance of ours has arranged this meeting of ours. We have need of an investigator. And I’m afraid we have no time for jokes, ser” glancing at me. Sternly.

Then Cass starts like “I’m sorry, but mutual acquaintance? You must be mistaken. My companion and I only arrived this evening, for our own purposes. I know of no meeting here.”

A look of confusion passed over the faces of the religious trio.

“What do you mean? Our contact told us to meet an investigator here, an hour after sundown. How can you not be our contact?” the veiled inquisitor started.

“Why would someone send us here and not meet us?” the cleric went on.

Cassie and I looked up, realized what was about to happen, and got up.

Then there was a _boom_.

Not a big _BOOM_ , like when a keg of black powder goes off, or a little _boom_ , when a wizard’s messing with some potion mojo, but a good _boom_ , and off the hinges goes the door. In flood the bad guys, decked out in black, armed to the teeth. Or at least to the hands. Looks like they all got swords.

“Don’t suppose they’ll let us out in one piece, Mack?”

“There’s no way out, meat. The Beast must feast, and on you it shall” one of them declared. More than a score poured in. Look about human. Dragged a barfly out, and the rest of the bar patrons make their way towards our back corner. Looks like we’re completely boned.

“Guess not Cass. Toldja we should have gone to the Horse’s Head instead.”

Our companions had stood up at this point. The paladin and inquisitor had unsheathed their swords, and were squaring up for the oncoming fight. The cleric threw back her hood and…she had a halo. An aasimar. A bloody angel child. Looks less boned.

Maybe we we’re gonna make it out of the fight alive. The rest of the bar patrons are grabbing chairs, bottles, anything to put up a fight, barkeep pulls out a big crossbow. I should my musket, and Cass picked up his ball and chain thing – meteor hammer he called it – and started to spin it. The dastards in black look confused at Cass and me. Guess they didn’t count on us being here. The leader – least the one who talked – points his sword at us, and a flood of the buggers come flowing towards us.

_KA-CRACK!!!_

I fire off my musket and blow one back, and the rest surge forward. Cass whacks one in the chest jumping over a table, staggering the sucker. Most like he broke something important. Good.

Cleric makes some weird motion with her hands, and the paladin’s sword starts glowing. Him an’ the inquisitor wade through the fellows in black. I carry a shortsword only cuz I’m afraid to die without a fight, so I’m not exactly a swordsman. But these two were. Shield block, sword thrusts and slashes, side by side, sniker-snacking blades cut through this first wave of assassins. Pretty soon the barflies and folk join in, making it a helluva brawl. Pretty close together. All this time, I’m just sitting pretty, reloading. Cass is staying near me to cover my ass, whacking anyone comes near with his ball an’ chain.

_KA-CRACK!!!_

I fire off my musket again, blowing back a fella bout to deliver a coup-de-grace on a downed barfly. Sonuva bitch should know better than to go after a fella when they’re down. I get ready to reload again, when one of ‘em assassins springs up outta nowhere. I barely lift the musket in time to block the sword coming to lop off my head, and I get thrown off balance. He comes at me again and I stumble back, falling on my ass.

 

 <I'm not finished with this chapter, i just wanted something more up. when i finish with this and the next chapter, i'll edit this out>

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So...some notes.
> 
> I try to keep names in dialogue as often as possible, so the reader (and myself) knows who's speaking or who they're talking to.  
> And I use italics to do characters train of thought...  
> And that's about it for now.


End file.
